Chain to get you
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kamu harus punya tunangan yang bermuka dua dan apesnya sifat jeleknya hanya diperlihatkan ke kamu? Well, kalau boleh milih kalian pasti nolak tapi apa mungkin seorang Dino Cavallonne menolak wasiat terakhir sang ayah? Nah, mau jadi 'sedikit' akrab saja perlu waktu setahun lalu kapan jatuh cintanya? nah, mari kita liat saja. OOC, AU, ABSURB, GAJE, OCnya bertebaran


Disclaimer : KHR not mine! Just own this story, and OC.

Please enjoy!

.

.

.

~Normal POV~

Cavallonne Decimo, laki-laki yang selama ini dikenal sebagai Bucking Bronco Dino. Menjadi Don Famiglia di usia 16 tahun, suka ikut campur, easy going. Hanya menyangkut soal pekerjaan dan Famiglia saja dia bisa terlihat sebagai seorang pemimpin sejati –itu pun kalau ada anak buah yang menemani, dasar jaim-, kalau sehari-hari? Kalian jangan kaget jika melihat laki-laki yang usianya 33 tahun itu masih sering menumpahkan makanan atau salah memakai bajunya sendiri bahkan jatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna kan? Namun untuk yang satu ini dia sangat jauh dari sempurna.

.

"Romario! Aku sudah bilang belum ingin menikah!"

"Anda mau Cavallonne musnah di generasi ke 10?" sindir laki-laki berkacamata yang rambutnya mulai memutih.

"B-bukan maksudku begitu...hanya saja-"

"Usia kalian sudah cukup, apa lagi anda setahu saya anda tidak punya kelainan seperti mandul atau impoten."

"Tolong jangan bawa-bawa soal pribadi!" wajah Dino berubah sematang apel merah.

"Kalian tunangan, dan demi Tuhan! Jika tak ingin menikah paling tidak berikan almarhum boss cicit yang dia inginkan setelah itu terserah kalian mau apa!"

.

Dino merasa jantungnya tertusuk karena sindiran tangan kanannya, orb hazel miliknya melirik ke arah lain. Gadis brunette yang dengan tekun membaca berkas-berkas yang menggunung di mejanya, tak peduli sama sekali dengan percakapan mereka, seakan tuli atau memang mengacuhkan keduanya.

.

"Lama-lama aku bisa uban sebelum usia 40. Masa aku dikatai impoten." keluh si pirang setelah Romario tak ada. "Cessy, kau dengar tidak?" akhirnya kepala brunette itu terangkat, orb hijau toscanya seakan bertanya 'Aku tak peduli'. Dino menghela nafas, sudah setahun lebih gadis berusia 26 tahun itu menjadi tunangannya dan masih saja sifatnya begitu dingin jika bukan untuk bekerja. "Soal usulan menikah dan punya anak itu-"

"Bisa tutup mulutmu?" Gadis itu mendeathglarenya sambil memegang sebuah belati lipat, Dino menelan ludah, dia tahu kalau gadis itu tak bercanda jika sudah melotot begitu karena dia telah melihatnya sendiri ketika pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

_**Aku ingin memilikimu melebihi semua keinginan yang pernah kumiliki. Tak peduli siapa yang kau cintai, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu hingga mata itu tertuju padaku**__._

.

.

.

~Flashback~

.

"Jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Heh, memangnya perempuan yang sok! Jangan beri ampun!"

"Aku sudah peringatkan, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian harus menginap di rumah sakit!"

.

Baru dipecat dari cafe tempatnya bekerja karena mematahkan tangan pelanggan laki-laki yang telah menyentuh bokongnya, dalam perjalanan pulang dia dicegat oleh beberapa preman yang dibayar oleh orang yang pernah di hajarnya. Heh, gadis itu memang selalu main hajar pada siapapun karena itu musuhnya banyak, terutama dari kaum laki-laki.

.

"Oh, masih sisa satu toh." Dino yang kebetulan lewat hendak menolong tapi akhirnya hanya bengong melihat gadis itu menghajar semua preman dalam hitungan menit.

"Eh, aku bukan teman mereka!" Dino berusaha menghindari serangan tangan kosong yang bertubi-tubi diarahkan padanya. 'Gerakannya cepat, tapi mirip seseorang.' Sang brunette berdecak kesal karena serangannya tak ada masuk. Dia pun mengelurkan sebuah yoyo sementara Dino mengeluarkan cambuknya begitu sadar kalau tali yoyo itu sebuah kawat baja yang sanggup memotong tubuhnya.

"Bronco Dino?" gadis itu seketika berhenti menyerang. Dino menarik nafas lega karena berniat menolong malah nyaris ikut dihajar karena dia pikir si pirang adalah anggota mereka tapi untungnya salah paham itu tidak menjadi panjang. Gadis itu pun meninggalkan sang Decimo tanpa bicara apapun.

.

Di mobil Romario dan Ivan menertawai boss mereka yang kena sial jadi pahlawan kesorean. Decimo Cavallonne itu hanya tertawa kecil, iseng Dino berkata dia ingin punya asisten seperti gadis itu dan entah Tuhan mendengar doanya atau memang nasib keesokan harinya gadis itu malah datang ke Cavallone HQ bersama Romario yang mengatakan gadis itu adalah calon istri sang Decimo yang ditentukan oleh kedua kakek mereka sebelumnya. Kakek sang brunette adalah sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan dari kakek Dino. Karena kedua kakek memiliki anak laki-laki, mereka pun sepakat menjodohkan cucu mereka. Bagi Dino itu bukan hal aneh karena dia pernah dengar dari ayahnya soal ide itu namun dia heran karena gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya sungguh sangat miskin ekspresi, bicaranya sedikit, senyumnya pun tak pernah kelihatan -kecuali senyum bisnis-. Alih- alih hidup dalam gelimang harta yang dimiliki Dino, Cecyl atau Cessy meminta diangkat menjadi anak buahnya dan digaji layaknya seorang bawahan, gadis itu juga memanggilnya 'boss'.

.

Romario dengan sengaja menempatkan gadis itu di kamar Dino dengan alasan agar mereka makin dekat. Gadis itu menolak tidur di ranjang dan memilih tidur di sofa meski Dino mengatakan dia bisa tidur di ranjang dan Dino yang akan tidur di Sofa. Berkali-kali setiap malam Dino memindahkan gadis itu ke ranjang hingga akhirnya sang brunette menyerah dan mau tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan syarat tak boleh menyentuhnya lagi. Seperti apa yang mereka sepakati tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, bahkan gadis itu nyaris tak pernah bicara dengan Dino setelah itu. Saat bertanya pada para pelayan, dia malah mendapat laporan sebaliknya kalau tunangannya itu ramah dan selalu tersenyum manis pada mereka. Diskriminasi?

.

Bulan kedua gadis itu mulai mau bicara dengannya walau terkadang terkesan menghindari pembicaraan yang bersifat pribadi mupun soal keluarganya. Bulan keempat ketika ulang tahun sang Don Cavallonne ke 32, Dino mengajaknya pergi kencan berdua dan sungguh lucky day karena Cecyl mau ikut. Awalnya gadis itu hanya bertampang datar seharian meski terkadang tatapan matanya berubah lembut ketika menemukan hal- hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Mereka jalan-jalan hingga malam dan akhirnya Dino mengajaknya berkuda kesebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari mansion Cavallonne. Bukit yang menjadi tempat kesukaan Dino untuk berkuda sekaligus menyepi ketika sedang bosan atau penat. Malam hari tempat itu diterangi cahaya bulan dan langit bertaburan bintang sementara dari kejauhan lampu kota terlihat bagai lampu hias warna warni.

.

"Tempat ini adalah kesukaanku sejak kecil." keduanya terpaku dalam diam di atas kuda milik Dino. Sebuah sentuhan di tangannya yang memegang tali kekang membuat perhatian si pirang tertuju pada tunangannya, sepertinya gadis itu tak sadar telah menggenggam tangan Dino sedangkan si pirang pun menyadari ekspresi gadis yang tadinya hanya datar-datar saja itu telah berubah. Orb haselnya seketika terpaku pada senyum yang terukir di wajah sang brunette, sebuah ekspresi yang bahkan tak pernah dilihatnya sejak mereka bertemu dan tinggal bersama bahkan meski dalam satu kamar. Meski hanya hal sederhana itu adalah sebuah 'hadiah' bagi Dino yang diberikan tanpa sadar oleh sang brunette. "Tak bisakah kau tersenyum lebih sering saat bersamaku?" ekspresi gadis itu seketika mengeras.

"...tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melakukannya selain kau memberiku perintah."

"Jika itu karena perintah maka itu bukan dari hatimu." tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik menatapnya, nyaris membuat Dino jatuh karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku? Paling tidak aku harus memberimu sesuatu karena ini hari ulang tahunmu dan aku juga sudah merepotkan dengan tinggal di tempatmu."sang Cavallonne terpaku, sisi jahat dan baik dalam dirinya mulai beradu.

"Apapun?" gadis itu mengangguk. "Jika aku bisa"

"Mungkin lain kali saja..."

.

_**Jauh dalam hati aku merasa kalau semua ini tak cukup lagi karena kesabaranku pun mulai habis.**_

.

~Flashback end~

.

.

.

"Boss, sore ini aku ada reuni SMA, jadi kemungkinan menginap di luar."

"Lho, kan bisa ditemani supir."

"Aku mau menginap di rumah teman dan tak mau ketahuan kalau berhubungan denganmu." Dino terdiam, dia setuju dengan alasan sang brunette karena keberadaan anak buahnya bisa memancing musuh dan membahayakan warga sipil namun satu sisi dalam dirinya berontak. "Kau ada janji dengan Vongola Decimo kan? Urus saja pekerjaanmu." katanya sambil lalu, Dino reflek mengejar sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Beritahu aku kamu akan menginap di mana begitu acara selesai."

"Belum tahu, dan bukan urusanmu aku akan pergi dengan siapa."

"Tentu saja ada! Kau kan-"

"Aku anak buahmu, jadi perlakukan aku sebagai bawahan dan jangan mengaturku lebih- dari- itu!" Tangan sang Decimo Cavallonne ditepis dengan kasar, Dino terdiam menatap tangannya yang terasa berdenyut sakit karena ditepis dengan keras. Diabaikannya rasa sakit tangannya dan menghubungi Romario lewat telepon.

"Awasi dia, jangan sampai ketahuan. Begitu reuni mereka selesai, beritahu aku dia kemana dan dengan siapa. Akan kujemput sendiri." tanpa menunggu jawaban Dino menutup telepon, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya dan menatap nyalang langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang tinggi. "Aku mengerti...apa sebabnya kau selalu begitu...tapi...sampai kapan?"

.

_**Entah kapan sisi gelap ini akan meledak, tolong jangan sudutkan aku.**_

.

Selama rapat dengan Vongola, Varia, Shimon, Gesso dan Giglio Nero, Dino hanya termenung bertopang dagu menatap kearah layar laptopnya. Sejak beberapa minggu terakhir Cecyl jadi seperti pertama kali datang ke mansion Cavallonne. Pendiam, membangkang, nada bicaranya dan sikapnya pun lebih kasar dari biasanya. Jika gadis itu adalah adiknya maka sang Don Famiglia takkan sepusing ini, paling tidak selama ini itulah yang coba Dino tanamkan di pikirannya. Sayangnya Cecyl bukan adiknya dan tak pernah bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Tsuna maupun Enma karena gadis bersurai brunette kemerahan itu telah membuatnya tak bisa berpaling pada perempuan lain.

.

"Dino-san."

"Eh? Aku mendengarkan kok! Lanjutkan saja." Dino tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Etto, rapatnya sudah selesai." Si pirang mengerjap beberapa kali, wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Ada masalah dengan Cecyl-san?"

Wajah Dino makin merah "Terkadang aku takut dengan kemampuan intuisimu Tsuna." Vongola Decimo tersenyum maklum karena jika mau jujur dia sendiri juga takut dengan kemampuannya. "Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa membuatnya menyukaiku."

"Menurutku tidak juga, buktinya Cecyl-san mau tetap ada di Cavallonne. Kalau disamakan dengan guardianku, maka akan seperti Kyouya."

"Ah, sifat main kasarnya memang mirip, tapi Cessy lebih murah senyum pada orang lain kecuali padaku." Tsuna tertawa melihat kakaknya merajuk.

"Tidak menjemputnya? Tadi aku dengar dari Hayato kalau Romario sudah menunggu di luar."

"Thanks Tsuna!" Dino bergegas meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Tsuna tersenyum kemudian mendekati kursi dengan senderan kulit berwarna biru "Jangan suka nguping." sedetik kemudian kabut menyelimuti tubuh Tsuna bersamaan dengan siluet tubuh perempuan muncul di hadapannya menggenggam trident.

"Kufufufu..." sesosok gadis bersurai indigo panjang muncul dari kabut "Menurutku haneuma itu sangat lambat soal cinta."

"Tiap orang punya jodohnya sendiri, hanya soal waktu kapan bertemunya, Mukuro."

"Dan dia baru menemukannya sekarang? Lambat sekali, tapi Vongola satu ini juga lambat dalam menemukan cinta barunya." sindir Mukuro yang membuat Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Kyoko sudah menikah dengan Kyouya, Haru dengan Hayato, apa kau mau menunggu disalip Lambo dan I-pin?"

"Masalahnya aku tak yakin dia mau menerimaku."

"Lihat dirimu di cermin sesekali, kau bukan lagi si pendek imut tak berguna yang dulu yah walau terkadang masih tak berguna. Kau sekarang lebih tinggi satu kepala dan lebih besar dari pada aku dan aku tak bertambah sesenti pun sejak SMA!" gerutu Mukuro tak terima.

Tsuna merasa mau menangis karena kata-kata Mukuro yang tak ada remnya, dulu dia memang lebih pendek dari gadis itu "Itu pujian atau sindiran?"

"Keduanya." sweatdrop, Tsuna menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu...aku akan sungguh-sungguh mengejar gadis yang kusukai sekarang."

"Bagus! Itu baru semangat! Tapi siapa?" Sang Decimo Vongola menunduk dan dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dari bibir Mist Guardiannya. "Oya?"

"Itu langkah pertama, berikutnya bersiaplah Mu-ku-ro-chan~" kata Tsuna dengan nada jahil dan senyum yang seakan berkata 'Lain kali aku akan lakukan yang lebih'

Mukuro mengerjap matanya, kaget karena untuk pertama kalinya mendengar pernyataan cinta. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak meracuninya sampai dia jadi begitu." Well, i though thats really because of you my dear nappo chan~ *author dibuang ke antartika*

.

.

.

Dino sampai di tempat reuni Cecyl sejam kemudian. Ivan yang menyamar dengan baju biasa menghampirinya dan menunjuk ruangan yang mulai kosong karena acara reuni sudah bubar. Beberapa tampak mabuk dipapah oleh temannya ke mobil. Dengan tak sabar Dino menunggu Cecyl keluar dari ruangan itu, tiap menit dia melirik jam tangannya.

.

"Sabar boss." kata Ivan menahan tawa melihat bossnya seperti menunggu orang bersalin saja.

"Aku berusaha." Gumamnya meski jelas-jelas di wajahnya tertulis 'aku tak suka menunggu'. Akhirnya Dino melihat 3 orang keluar dari ruangan itu, salah satunya Cecyl yang tampak mabuk dipapah oleh seorang pemuda dan perempuan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama sang Don Cavallonne turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, aku datang menjemputnya." Kata Dino, tanpa peduli tatapan heran dan kaget dua pasang mata di depannya sang Don Cavallonne menyentuh pipi gadis brunette yang tengah mabuk itu. "Cessy, kau masih sadar? Kau mengenaliku?"

Wajah gadis itu mendongak menatap Dino sesaat "..." kemudian menghamburkan diri memeluk lengan kanan sang Decimo. "Di...no... pulang..."

"Iya, kita pulang sekarang." Bisik Dino, dengan segera tubuh mungil itu terangkat dengan gaya bridal style. Kalau tidak mabuk, gadis ini pasti memanggilnya boss.

"Terimakasih sudah membantunya." Dino tersenyum mendengar sang brunette meracau tak jelas sembari mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukannya "Boleh kutahu kalian siapa?"

"A-aku temannya sejak SMP, Eileen Clark." kata gadis bersurai hitam pendek yang wajahnya bersemu merah ketika menatap Dino.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Eileen." perhatian Dino teralih pada yang seorang lagi "Kamu?"

"Migelle Spancer, aku pacarnya. Anda sendiri?"

.

Dino bisa merasakan penekanan pada kata pacar. Cecyl memang pernah bilang dia punya pacar tapi Dino tak pernah mau mencari tahu siapa orang itu karena baginya itu tak penting. Si pirang tak ingin lebih dibenci lebih dari sekarang, tatapan sedingin es, nada bicara yang dingin, penolakan akan status mereka dan penolakan akan dirinya, selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar. Sekali ini saja, dia ingin mencoba bersikap egois dan mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Dengan tetap memasang senyum ala Don Famiglia, si pirang berujar pelan "Aku Dino Cavallonne, Decimo Cavallonne sekaligus calon suaminya." orb keduanya melebar sempurna terutama pemuda yang mengaku pacar Cecyl "Ah, maaf aku harus membawanya pulang." Dino berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat parkir.

"Tunggu!" sebuah tangan mencegah kepergian Dino, Migelle menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terima "Jangan bercanda! Kau dikelilingin banyak wanita kan?! Buat apa kau berkeras memiliki dia?"

"Migelle hentikan!" Eileen berusaha menghentikan temannya "Cecyl kan-"

"Aku tak peduli! Semua yang menimpa kami gara-gara dia!"

"...kau yang seharusnya berhenti berada didekatnya jika sudah tahu dia akan menikah." jawab Dino dengan nada monotone.

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dan kami sudah berjanji menikah ketika aku lulus kuliah magister. Jika bukan gara-gara kau, kami sudah menikah tahun lalu!" Dino terhenyak, setahun lalu itu artinya ketika Cecyl datang ke Cavallonne Headquarter, sebulan setelah kematian kakeknya.

"Sudahlah, Cecyl sudah bilang kau sebaiknya mencari orang lain kan?" gadis bersurai gelap itu mencoba membujuk temannya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?! Setelah sekian tahun dia tiba-tiba pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat! Buat apa dia mengorbankan diri demi janji egois kedua kakek itu?!"

"Aku pun merasa kalau janji itu konyol." desah Dino, keduanya berhenti adu mulut dan menatap si pirang "Tapi, apa kau sanggup menolak permintaan terakhir di akhir hayat satu-satunya keluarga yang kau punya?"

.

Eileen menggeleng dengan berat hati sementara Migelle terdiam mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Matanya tak lepas dari Cecyl yang ada di gendongan Dino, dia tahu gadis itu pun tak lepas dari rasa bersalah terhadapnya dan depresi karena tak ingin menjadi durhaka karena tak melakukan permintaan kakeknya. Di matanya terlihat jelas tubuh gadis itu lebih kurus dari terakhir mereka bertemu, kantong mata yang menggelap, secara batin mereka sama-sama menderita. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Dino melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keduanya. Sekarang dia makin mengerti sebab gadis dalam dekapannya begitu keras menolaknya. Pacaran sejak SMA hingga usia dewasa dan hampir menikah, perasaan keduanya sudah pasti bukan sekadar suka atau emosi usia remaja. Dulu Dino pun pernah punya orang yang disukai tapi gadis itu juga yang hampir membunuhnya sehingga Cavallonne pun 'menyingkirkan'nya. Hanya sekadar suka sehingga dengan cepat Dino melupakannya hingga menjadi sangat berhati-hati ketika berurusan dengan perempuan.

.

"Boss." Ivan dan Romario heran melihat Dino terus diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Mobil yang dipakai Ivan dikemudikan oleh anak buah lain. Romario pun memberanikan diri bertanya "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya?" Dino balik bertanya "Soal Cecyl dan pacarnya."

"Saya tahu." jawab Romario "Lagipula nona Cecyl yang bersedia ikut untuk memenuhi wasiat kakeknya."

"Padahal dia seharusnya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu. Bukan malah memilih mengorbankan perasaannya."

"...Anda mau membatalkan pertunangan kalian?" tanya Ivan karena tak tahan dengan situasi yang kaku.

"Entahlah." jawab sang boss dengan nada ambigu, menutup matanya berharap besok dia akan lupa akan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

Begitu mereka tiba di Mansion, para Maid segera menyiapkan pakaian ganti dan membersihkan tubuh nona mereka. Dino kembali ke kamar setelah salah satu maid melapor padanya kalau tugas mereka setelah selesai. Melirik sesaat pada gadis yang terlelap di ranjang berkanopi ukuran king size sang Don Famiglia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya meski akhirnya konsentrasinya buyar juga.

.

Perlahan Dino menghampiri sisi ranjang dimana sang brunette terlelap, tanpa suara Dino duduk di tepi ranjang, memandang wajah tidur tunangannya. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak, tak ada kerutan alis yang selalu menghiasi keningnya ketika mereka bersama. Mata yang selalu memicing dan menatapnya tajam itu pun terpejam sempurna. Pengakuan Migelle bahwa mereka seharusnya menikah membuat Dino berpikir sejauh apa hubungan keduanya. Apakah mereka telah tinggal bersama? Tidur bersama? Bahkan bercinta? Dada dan perut sang Decimo Cavallonne terasa panas, mendidih karena memikirkannya. Jika tadi Dino tak sedang menggendong Cecyl, Don Famiglia itu tak yakin apa akan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dengan selamat.

.

"Hiks...uh..." Dino terkejut karena melihat Cecyl menangis dalam tidur.

"Ce, Cessy-"

"Mig...elle..." Serasa tertampar, Dino membatu mendengar igauan tunangannya. Memang seharusnya Dino melarang gadis itu pergi tadi sore.

"Yang ada di sampingmu aku, bukan dia."

.

.

.

YAK TBC!

.

Rin : nahaaa, lama banget nga nulis jadi kangen ama FF net deh XD

Gomenne kalau banyak cerita yang ngadat. Soalnya author sableng kalian ini lagi kosong isi kepalanya :(

Mohon di maklumi yah! Etto…, kalau berkenan mohon review untuk fic ini, jaane! *kabur*


End file.
